Dancing in the Rain
by Yomi Mizuhara
Summary: SirixRem. Slash, mostly fluff, R&R. Sirius and Remus Share their fellings towards each other


**_Dancing In The Rain_**

**Characters aren't mine- Just borrowing!**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

"In the honor of the ending of this year, Hogwarts will be having a ball; every one is welcomed to come." Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, announced during dinner one night

Remus Lupin moaned. "A dance!?" He was horrified, he had two left feet, and he couldn't get a date to save his life.

"Yes!" Sirius Black and James Potter said in unison.

"What's wrong Moony?" Sirius asked. "Aren't you excited?"

"No." He said simply.

"Aww, come on! Its gonna be soo much fun!" He said.

"Yeah!" James agreed. "I'm going to ask Lily. I have a feeling she'll say yes this time!" He stared at Lily, who was on the opposite side of the table chatting with her friends.

"And, I bet you she'll slap him at least once by the end of the night." Sirius whispered to Remus.

"I'm going to call it a night…" Remus said, getting up. He made his way up to the Gryffindor dorm rooms.

---

"Moooony…. Moony. Remus!"

Remus turned around, he was having a great dream and someone was ruining it! He tried to hold on to the dream, but it was already gone. He groaned, rolled over and opened his eyes. He found Sirius 5 inches away from his face.

"What Sirius?" he said a little annoyed. "This is the 3rd time this week you've woken me up before the sun came up."

"My bed's flooded." He said calmly, like it was a normal occurrence.

"What?" Remus said. Sirius moved over a little so Remus could see his bed. The mattress was wet and was dripping on the floor.

"Ugh," Remus grabbed for his wand and muttered a drying charm.

The bed started overflowing with water.

"Bloody hell…" they muttered.

Remus got up and he and Sirius started saying any curses that they thought might work. Sirius slipped on the wet floor and grabbed for Remus to keep himself from falling only dragging him along with him.

"Sirius!" Remus said and sighed, he remembered a curse that might be this one, he said the counter curse and it worked.

"You did it Moony!" Sirius said happily, and hugged Remus. Remus felt shy and awkward, but hugged Sirius back.

"This is too early…" Remus said. He and Sirius cleaned up the water and looked around. Every one was still asleep; no wonder it was only 2 in the morning.

After drying his clothes, Remus crawled back into bed.

"Moony."

"I swear, Padfoot… What now?"

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked.

"W-what?" Remus said shocked.

"Can I sleep with you? My beds still kinda wet..."

"Fine…" He said and scooted over to make room.

Sirius climbed into Remus' bed. Remus felt awkward and knew he would have trouble falling asleep. He listened to Sirius' breathing and found that he was a sleep. He fell asleep a while later.

Remus woke up with arm's around him and his legs intertwined with Sirius's. He froze, trying not to wake Sirius, but failed.

Sirius' eyes fluttered open. He looked at Remus and smiled.

"Morning Remus." He said.

"Morning." Remus said, "Care to let me out?"

"Nah…" Sirius replied.

"Come on, what if someone saw us like this?"

Sirius sighed and got up letting Remus out. When Remus turned around Sirius frowned…

During breakfast various girls from various houses came up to Sirius and James, asking if they would take them to the dance.

James declined all of them, because of Lily but Sirius said yes to a Gryffindor girl who was in their same year.

Remus felt jealous, all of he's friends had dates- Hell! Even Wormtail had a date!- and he was also jealous that Sirius had a date…

-Fast Forward to the morning of the day before the dance-

"Oh Reeemus!" Sirius called.

"Moony!" James shook his bed.

"What?" Remus said, tired.

"Get up! We have something to show you." Sirius said and James laughed.

"Is it that important to wake me up?"

"Yup." James said.

"Fine." Remus got up, he pulled on some pants and a plain t-shirt. Sirius and James pulled him down to the common room, where about 10 girls stood.

"What's going on?" Remus said looking confused.

"Well since you weren't going to the dance because you couldn't get a date." James said

"We got some girls who would love to go with you!" Sirius said.

"What?!" Remus said. "Are you crazy? Its not that I don't have a date.. I just don't want to go!" He looked at the girls "Thank you for coming, but I'm sorry but as you heard I'm not going to the dance, you can go."

The girls walked out a little disappointed, and Remus went to the library to get away from 'those two idiots'.

"Remus!" Peter said, running over to him.

"Yes Peter?" Remus replied.

"I need help!" Peter said frantically. "I can't do it! I'll mess up, I'll step on her foot and she'll drop me for some other bloke!"

"What are you talking about?" Remus said confused.

"The dance! I cant do it! Heather will change her mind and dump me right after the dance!"

"Oh! Peter, don't worry! You'll do fine."

"Will you come with us?"

"What?"

"I mean if I have to ask you something or if I do something wrong. Will you come just in case?"

Remus sighed, he didn't want to go to the bloody dance, but he didn't want to let Peter down…

"Fine…" Remus said.

Peter face lit up. "Thank you Remus!!!" he said and ran off.

'Shit, what have I gotten myself into…?' He thought.

--

The night of the dance, Remus got dressed in his dress robes and made his way down to the dance. He was late, but he planned it like that so no one would see him. He found a empty table and sat there hoping that if Peter needed him he could find him.

A few minutes passed and Remus was getting bored.

"Moony! You came!" Sirius said.

"Yes, because of Peter, I'm here to help him with his date if something happens."

"Oh." Sirius said. "Wanna dance?"

"What?" Remus said. "Wont your date get mad?"

"Probably not." He said, he nodded his head toward his date in the arms of a Ravenclaw.

"Wow, Padfoot got dumped?" Remus said teasing.

"Shut up… So, you want to dance?"

"No…"

"Please?!"

"No Sirius!"

"What? Do you want to dance with someone else? Do you like someone Moony? Its that why you didn't want to come?"

"Uh… Yes."

"Yes to what?"

"The second one." He said and instantly regretted it,

"Who?!"

"Never mind…"

"Oh come on! Its not like your in love with me or James."

That hit Remus hard, tears starting to come to his eyes. He rain out of the great hall and out side.

He made it down to the lake and sat. He heard thunder and it started raining, but he didn't care.

He couldn't go back, he just gave it away that he liked Sirius.

"Remus…?" A voice said behind him.

Remus looked behind him, Sirius was there soaked, he looked at Remus worried.

"Remus… I-its okay. I won't tell James…"

Remus laughed at this.

"It's not James…"

"Oh."

Before Remus knew what was going on Sirius pulled him up onto his feet and put his hands around Remus' waist.

He was confused, but then realized what Sirius was doing…

"You know I cant dance."

"So..?"

Remus smiled and put his arms around Sirius' neck and started swaying back and forth to the non existent music. They stood there dancing outside, in the rain…

Sirius whispered into Remus' ear. "I love you."

Remus moved back in shock… "What?!"

"I love you." Sirius repeated.

Remus got excited and jumped at Sirius. "I love you too!" He said and kissed Sirius, Sirius kissed back with the same amount of passion and love.

Remus' dreams came true that night…

* * *

**Fin.**

**I know its not the best, I'm fairly new to the fan fiction stuff. But i really want to get better! and if you review you'll help me alot alot!**


End file.
